


Wolverine's One Night Stand

by PocketSoldier



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: Short story with some smut that I wrote after watching all the X-Men movies and then having some fun dreams. Written from the perspective of a girl that gets tangled up with Wolverine.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Wolverine's One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story but I had to get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy this quick read.

I stared at him through my lashes and could hardly believe I wasn't in a dream. The morning sunlight streamed through the window next to my bed and cast our naked bodies in a yellow light. 

He was the Wolverine, and he had just spent the night in my bed. His body was relaxed now, though his muscles still shown clearly. I pushed the white sheet down a little further to expose my breasts and a couple more inches of his abs. The way he lay on his back with his eyes closed made him look so peaceful and almost nothing like the man from the night before. 

Yesterday started off seeming like a normal day. I went through my morning routine and headed off to wait for the bus to take me to work. I sat down on the bench and looked around. He was across the street leaning against the doors to the bar that hadn't opened yet. I glanced away shyly wondering if that was the same man I'd seen on TV. He wore a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned with a white tank top under it. His hair was a little more natural looking and he chewed on a cigar. 

I looked at him again and this time let our eyes connect. He seemed younger than I'd remembered, at the peak of his life and perfectly masculine. My cheeks flared red in a blush but I kept on looking, suddenly very conscious of my tight skirt and low cut blouse. If I weren't sitting down I would have been weak in the knees. The man made me feel like a prize. I had the thought that I should go talk to him and take a little risk when I normally wouldn't have. 

When I stood up he took the cigar out of his mouth and raised his eyebrow in appraisal. Before I could take my first step a crash sounded from the intersection. Glass broke and metal bent. We both looked over to see a man heading toward Logan. I didn't recognize the man but Logan's hackles went up. 

I'm not sure what I was thinking, maybe that I could stop whatever fight was about to happen, but I ran over to Logan and stepped between the men. 

“You don't have to fight! Stop whatever this is right now!” I shouted at the strange man who was looking a little feral. Logan put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me toward him.

“Who's this? A little side piece to help you through the nightmares?” The man growled and laughed at the same time. “I've been looking for you for weeks, and now you're gonna pay for killing my brother!”

“She's right, we don't have to do this. You could just walk away. You're brother was crazy!” Logan tried to move me behind him but my courage ran out and my legs buckled. The man took the opening and tried to grab me.

Logan's claws came out and the man was dead before he had time to do any further harm. Police sirens flared in the distance. We were both covered in blood and Logan looked panicked, “I have to go. I'm sorry!”

I grabbed his hand and stood up, “Come with me.”

He hesitated but we ran back to my house without anyone following. Everything was such a whirlwind and I don't know where all my confidence came from. As soon as we got through the doors of my house I pulled him into the bathroom, riding the adrenaline high. When I moved to take off his bloody shirt he stopped me and took my hands that were shaking. 

“Are you okay?” He towered in front of me and looked down into my eyes. I took a breath and made myself calm down.

“I'm okay,” I laughed nervously, “I just didn't expect my morning to start off this way.” 

He let go of my hands and slowly unbuttoned my blouse with his bloody hands. We took our time undressing and looking at each other. I'd never touched someone so strong and sure, and somehow that made me stronger and more sure. 

I turned on the water and we washed each other, slowly at first, carefully like a dance, and then not so carefully. I placed my hand on his shoulder and then leaned up to kiss him. Our wet lips met and slipped together. He was so careful with me at first. His fingers moved over my skin and made me tingle despite the hot water. I grabbed onto one of his hips and pulled our bodies together. 

His movements became more sure and rough. I felt him hard against my stomach. When he picked me up and pushed me against the wall, and guided himself inside me, I cried out in pleasure. He was thick and long and filled me up. My nails dug into his back that quickly healed over my scratches. 

He growled into my neck and fucked into me like a starving man. I moaned obscenely and relished the way my breasts slid against him. Time seemed to change around him. Everything was pure pleasure and when he came, he came deep inside me.

This went on all night with breaks of talking and sharing about our lives. It was a strange messed up fantasy that I didn't know I had. 

This morning felt different though, peaceful and easy. I reached out and touched his abs. He turned toward me and gave me a sleepy smile. We exchanged easy words and he fondled my breasts. Eventually, we moved together and made love. It was soft and sweet, and altogether made me wonder if I'd not imagined the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests I would be more than happy to consider them and write a longer piece. Thanks for reading!


End file.
